World War Fifty Four
by xTMNTx
Summary: A short, brotherly fluff drabble between Mikey and Don. R&R after readin! ;


_Disclaimer:__ Still doesn't own the TMNT… Dang it, I had hoped that would change… _

_A/N:__ I was bored, so freaking bored. Just put up something to ease my boredness… Hope you will enjoy it :D_

_R&R after reading, please ;) xD_

* * *

**World War Fifty-Four**

"You're too reckless, Raph! Everything could have gone wrong!"

"Well, ya're too much of a coward, Leo! Everythin' went fine!"

Donatello shook his head slowly, as his two older brothers kept going with the arguing. It was always the same, Raph and Leo nagging at each other with the same subject as always; Raph is too reckless according to Leo and Raph considers Leo to be a coward, the same meaning as being too careful. This was not something unusual, it happened often. The lair actually seemed different when you couldn't hear the two brothers going off with each other. But this day was the fourth in a row and Don really had enough of it. Splinter wasn't home; he had gone off somewhere and couldn't stop the two brothers from fighting with each other. Actually, Raph and Leo fought more when Splinter was away, probably because Raph saw his chance of telling the _"fearless leader" _how he felt about things without caring that Master Splinter would hear and scold him for the harsh words that he said.

"You're supposed to follow my orders, Raph!" Leo's voice was low; the older turtle seemed to have had enough of the reckless, hot-headed Raphael. But if Don knew his brother right, Raph wouldn't back down on this.

"Well, what if I'm bein' tired of followin' **lame **orders?" _'Uh-no, he didn't go there!'_ Don thought as he dropped the pen he held in his right hand before he hid his face in his palms. Hell would break loose in any minute now, Leo just needed to collect himself and then World War Three could start. Donnie shook his head as Leo took a deep breath. The countdown had begun; 10… 9… 8…

"Hey, Donnie?" Don turned his head towards the door that was the opening to his lab, his younger brother Michelangelo stood by the doorframe; a nervous look was painted on his face. "Dude, is it okay if I'm hiding in here with you? I don't want to be alone when World War Three breaks out." Don nodded as an answer before he turned back towards the desk he was sitting by.

"Yes of course, but hurry up and close the door. It will start in four seconds." Mikey did what he was told to do and the door shot close at the exact same time as the countdown reached zero. _'Thank god that I made this room soundproof.' _Don thought as he picked up the pen again to start writing. Now it was just a matter of time before the war outside would end, just like it always did. If you would be more preciously in your calculations, this would probably be the World War Fifty-three or something, but both Mikey and Don knew better than being too careful with the numbers. Mikey took a deep breath, glad that his brother had accepted his demand, or more begging, to stay in here with him. The orange-bandana ninja placed himself on an empty chair that was standing near his older brother.

"Soooo…" Mikey started, scratched his neck before glancing towards the paper that Don was writing on. "What'ya doing, bro?"

"Trying to figure out how to improve our security system." The answer was quick and short, as usual when you asked the genius a question.

"Uh… Fascinating." Mikey rolled his eyes before glancing over the lab, Don's second home almost. So many things that was placed in here, both objects to fix and objects to use when you fixed things. There was the toaster that broke yesterday, Mikey's gameboy that Don promised to fix when he had time to, an square box that Mikey had no idea what it was. Well, it all was so… Donnish, if Mikey could say so. The whole lab was so Donnish, probably because you never saw the lab without Don in it. Mikey gazed over to the computer that stood besides Don on the desk, a low humming could be heard from it and the screen gave away a faint glow.

"Hey, Donnie! Can I borrow your computer?" Don never looked up from his paper.

"No."

"What? But why, dude?"

"Because I said no!"

"Ahw, come on. Don't be so stiff!"

"No Mikey!"

"Please, my favorite brother!"

"No."

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please!"

"Mikey…" Don sighed and now he raised his eyes from the paper and gave Mikey a stern look. The younger brother twitched a bit in his seat but didn't move otherwise. "Last time I let you borrow my computer I got it back with 45 different viruses on it, five of them was Trojan Horse viruses and it was a pain in the neck to get rid of them all." Mikey rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Dude, I had no idea that website was such a viruses hole!"

"But that doesn't matter. I don't want it to happen again and therefore it is a no!" The olive-green turtle went yet again back to his paper and started to write. Mikey pouted and crossed his arm, making faces behind Don's back before he rolled his head backwards, glancing up at the ceiling. Silence, Mikey hated hit. The only thing he could hear was his and Don's breathing, and also the scratch-sounds the pen was making. Silence wasn't something the younger brother could handle so well, he was the most energetic brother of them all, always talking and laughing and making pranks. So being in the lab, were it was dead silence and boring, really was something he didn't like. But it was probably much better than being out in the battlefield of World War Three. The thought of the two fighting brothers made Mikey sigh low and turn his sight back to Don.

"Don… Do you think… Do you think they will really, and I mean REALLY, cross the line someday?"

"What do you mean Mikey?" Don asked, looking over to his younger brother with a concerned look in his face. "And more importantly, what are you talking about?"

"About Raph and Leo, duh! Do you ever think they will go a step too far… And really start hating each other, maybe one of them will… leave…"

Don stopped in his movements, just glaring at Mikey. His younger brother really surprised him sometimes; surely Don knew that Mikey was the most sensitive one of them all towards this things. He had always been scared that something would happen that made this family goes separate ways, no matter if it was a death that caused it or a fight. Mikey really loved his family, everyone of them held a special place in his heart and Don knew it, and he was grateful towards Mikey for it (Even if the younger, pizza loving brother could be on the edge of his nerves sometimes). But to see that this fight had caused him to think these thought was surprising, he thought Mikey was as used as himself to this. Donatello smiled and reached over and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Don't worry Mikey. That will never happen." He said, trying to raise Mike's spirit once more. He hated to see Mikey so down, that wasn't the brother he knew.

"But Donnie, you heard them yourself! They were really angry with each other, this is also the fourth day in a row they get at each other's…" Don shook his head to cut Mikey in his sentence.

"Think for yourself Mikey. Why do they fight? Because they are worried about each other, of course, they are worried that the other one will get hurt." Don tried to explain it so Mikey would understand, even if it could be a hard mission. "Leo thinks Raph is too reckless, that can be really dangerous in certain situations and hurt Raph. And Raph thinks Leo is too careful and that too can be dangerous. Sometimes you need to be more alert and… reckless I guess." Don shrugged his shoulders and leaned back on the chair. "You'll see. I think the war isn't over yet but just wait a couple of minutes more! Soon they will be as usual… or maybe more unusual, cause they have been fighting more than they have been agreeing." Don sighed low but Mikey laughed.

"You're right bro! Thanks!" Don smiled as a reply and turned back to his paper once more, but stopped in his movements. Well, maybe even Mikey can learn from his mistakes.

"Alright Mikey, you can borrow my computer if you are really careful. No suspicious looking websites. Deal?" Don turned his head towards Mikey, whose face lit up in a big grin. He lunged himself at Don, hugging his beloved brother before pushing his chair up to the computer.

"Thanks bro! I promise to be careful!" Don smiled again, to see that reaction would be worth the price of maybe three viruses, it certainly would. He started to write again, hearing how Mikey pressed the buttons on his keyboard with a rapid speed. His brother, his beloved younger brother that could make him smile anytime, anywhere. He could wipe away his worries in an instant and make his sorrow be replaced with pure joy. Yes, Donnie loved them all, but Mikey held a special place in his heart, that nothing could destroy.

"Uh, Don. Right now… I think your… computer crashed …" Don immediately took the last thing back as he turned around to see how his computer, his beloved computer, his wife, his life, turned completely blank and dark. Mikey couldn't learn from his mistakes and now Raph and Leo weren't the one who would start World War fifty-four, that would be General Donatello who signed that declaration. Mikey immediately dashed from the chair as Donatello jumped off from his, and so it was how two World Wars broke out at the same day.

* * *

_A/N:_ Yes… Bored… Well, now I've had my fun :D


End file.
